


Bathing

by Lagerstatte



Category: Doctrine of Labyrinths - Sarah Monette
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Drowning, Gags, M/M, Pre-Canon, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagerstatte/pseuds/Lagerstatte
Summary: In the hallway outside his bedroom I heard the sound of water, but it was not the giant, terrible sound of the Sim, but a gentle splashing. He was bathing.
Relationships: Malkar Gennadion/Felix Harrowgate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Bathing

Malkar had wanted to see my attempts at the seven-point ward before dinner, but I couldn't find him in his study, or workroom, or either of his libraries. He was not in the dining hall and he never went into the kitchens or servant's quarters. It was raining and dark, so I did not think he would be outside, and he hadn't mentioned leaving the house besides. I knew he would be angry if I failed to present to him my work before dinner, and the thought of his anger made me feel sick and shaky; I retraced my steps and searched the house as if I could possibly have missed him on my first circuit. It was getting late. My time was running out. I twisted my fingers together until they hurt, pacing back and forth in the entrance hall. Finally, in my desperation, I went to his private chambers, where I only ever went when he asked — or ordered — me to.

In the hallway outside his bedroom I heard the sound of water, but it was not the giant, terrible sound of the Sim, but a gentle splashing. He was bathing.

I knew I ought to turn and go, though it would leave me due punishment for neglecting my duties as his student. I did not leave, however, because the door was ajar and through it I could see him as he sat in the bath. He was facing away from me, and his back was broad and powerful, muscles shifting beneath his perfect, unmarked skin as he washed himself. My eyes caught on his dark hair and how it stuck in thick wet strands to the skin of his neck and shoulders, and how the steam rising about his naked body made him look softer, gentler, and achingly beautiful.

As if caught in a spell, though I knew I was not, I stood and watched him run a cloth up and down his arms, over the back of his neck, down his sides. Every motion was graceful, slow, and deliberate. His skin glistened wetly in the firelight, reddened with the heat, unbearably, devastatingly handsome. The smell of the citrus soap and spice oils came to me. My cock reacted before I even realised, growing hard in my trousers.

Wringing out the cloth, Malkar hung it over the end of the bath. He tilted his head back and I flinched, because I thought he would turn and see me, but he did not. The water made a sloshing sound, and I could hear his breathing deepening. I realised he was stroking himself, and the realisation at once made me flush brick red and my erection throb, neglected and fully hard. I put a hand over my mouth, because I was dangerously close to panting.

'Felix,' Malkar said, low and purring, and I could not even bring myself to be surprised he knew I was there. Afraid, but not surprised. 'Do stop skulking outside the door like a dog.' But I whimpered as I entered the room, because even though my eyes were wet with fright I was still iron-hard.

He stood and went, dripping water, to a chest of drawers. 'Take off your clothes,' he said, and I undressed with shaking hands and my eyes pressed tight shut, torn between fear and terrible, needy desire. I knew what he kept in there.

A gentle touch to my chin and my mouth opened obediently for the ring gag. The bath was massive, more than twice the size of my own, but even so it felt minuscule as I was tugged in to kneel in it between Malkar's legs. The water was still very hot; it occurred to me in a distant part of my mind that he must be heating it with magic.

_Please,_ I tried and failed to say through the gag, as Malkar's hand moved up my shoulders to settle on the back of my head, fisting tight into my hair. A touch of his magic made my body go loose, pliant, too weak to do much more than stay upright. I did sob then, at least as much as was possible with my mouth held wide open. _No, please, please—_

Malkar pushed me down. Water flooded into my mouth, my nose, and it didn't matter that it was hot, stinging with soap and not refuse. I screamed, but only for a second, because that was when Malkar's cock pushed into my mouth, and he fucked me until it was not just his magic making me limp and utterly, brokenly limp.


End file.
